tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Eggman Returns
Dr. Eggman Returns is an episode of A Day in the Life of Olivia. Synopsis Dr. Eggman returns and vows to get revenge on Olivia, but Sonic and friends prevent that from happening. Episode Summary Act I Deep in the outskirts of town, Dr. Eggman is busy in a new HQ, plotting his next move against Sonic. Orbot hopes that the defeat against that girl isn't getting to him too much. Cubot agrees, because he hates seeing the boss angry. Dr. Eggman says you wouldn't like him when he gets angry. Cubot screams, thinking he's going to grow big and turn green. Orbot says Cubot is thinking of someone else. Eggman knows that he's going to need a big attack to get back at both Sonic and Olivia. Eggman begins drawing out a blueprint for a big scale attack. Meanwhile, Olivia is at home, minding her own business. She's busy eating a sandwich while doing some homework for her classes and listening to music. All of a sudden, she gets a call from Brooke. Olivia wonders why Brooke is calling. Brooke says that it's urgent and that she needs to get into town right now. Olivia heads into town. To her surprise, there are robot clones of all of her friends attacking the town. Olivia wonders what's even going on. She sees that Dr. Eggman is back. Olivia wonders what he wants, considering that one defeat to her was enough for her. Eggman said that there's no way she would ever defeat an army of robots that look exactly like her friends, so he made said robots. Olivia knows Eggman is up to no good once again. That's when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles come to the scene. Sonic wonders what is going on. But that's when he spots Eggman. Knuckles is ready for a fight. That's when Eggman summons more evil faces to the grounds. Tails thinks they're in trouble now. Act II Olivia, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fight off all of the robots and foes, but they're greatly outnumbered. Brooke feels like she should step in and help, so she does just that. Olivia really hopes Brooke is helpful. Brooke feels confident enough. Tails says she just need to believe in herself. Brooke does just that, and it seems to help. Sonic is impressed with how Brooke is doing. Olivia is too. Eggman can't believe that she's seeing some scrony little girl beat up an entire army of Motobugs. Orbot suggests some more reinforcement. Eggman thinks that's a great idea. He wonders who he can call up. He's already got The Deadly Six, Chaos, Infinite, Eggman Nega, Gamma, Omega, The Babylon Rogues, Mephiles, and Ermel. Orbot feels like there's some other threats around here that could come in handy. Eggman tells Orbot to gather them at once. He orders Infinite to cause a distraction. Infinite creates an entire army of fakes. Tails is not happy to see this again. Olivia wonders what is even happening. Sonic explains to Olivia about how Infinite can create replicas of his past foes with the power of the Phantom Ruby. That's when Eggman returns with Wanda, Marty, the giant from the apple tree, the three ghosts, the customer service robot, the grease monster, and the Rumor Weed. Olivia is not happy to see all of her past foes either. That's when Infinite does something unspeakable. Act III Infinite has now generated multiple fakes of EVERY villain on the battle ground at this point in time. Sonic thinks they're screwed. Olivia thinks she needs more back-up, and Sonic thinks the same. Olivia gets Dani, Aubrey, Sunshine, Ryan, Troy, JJ, Ashly, Brennan, Jake, Zach, Saben, Audrey, Jacob, Max, Naomi, Josh, and Raniah. Sonic manages to get Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, Big, Cream, Sticks, Rouge, the Wisps, and Chip. Sonic realizes that they need to get the Phantom Ruby out of Infinite's hands if they want to get rid of all of these fakes. Shadow thinks he can Chaos Control up to Infinite in order to get the Ruby. He just needs everyone to distract the villains. Saben thinks that shouldn't be a problem. Everyone begins to attack the villains while Shadow gets up to Infinite. Shadow remembers his encounter with Infinite and calls him weak again. Infinite claims he is not weak. Shadow fights Infinite for the Phantom Ruby. Infinite calls for back-up. Zavok, Omega, and Jet back Infinite up. Shadow thinks he could use help too. Silver, Vector, and JJ go help Shadow. Eventually, the heroes outsmart the villains, and Shadow gets a hold of the Phantom Ruby. All of Infinite's fakes disappear in a snap. Brennan thinks that was such a Thanos move. Tails then has an idea with the Phantom Ruby. Act IV Using the power of the Phantom Ruby, Tails is able to create "fakes" of all the heroes as well. Olivia got some more back-up as well. She got Professor Smarts, Jenny the news anchor, the pawn shop owner, King Phil, a circus ring leader, and the store security guards. Tails puts them into the mix of copies. The heroes and their copies then attack the villains, taking them all down one by one. Eventually, all that is left is Eggman. Sonic has a special job for Olivia. He hands Olivia seven emeralds. She wonders what this even is. Sonic says that with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, she can become strong and invincible. Olivia then turns into Super Olivia. Super Olivia crashes into Eggman and defeats him. Everybody begins to cheer. Olivia thought that being in the super form was great, and she wants to do it again. Eggman can't believe he got defeated again. Sonic tells him to get used to it, because that's how it's always gonna be. Eggman vows that he will return for Sonic and Olivia. Orbot really thinks they should leave that poor girl alone. Olivia wonders how they're gonna clean this big mess up. Everyone goes silent, wonders, and scratches their heads. Production Information * The Season 1 finale episode * The first hour-long special of the show * There is CGI used throughout the episode * The fourth episode to use a unique opening title instead of the original theme song Trivia * There are many references to the previous Sonic ''crossover episode, "Gotta Go Fast!" * There are many references to the ''Sonic ''series in this episode, as well as songs played: ** The game over theme from ''Sonic Generations ''plays as the opening title theme ** "Avatar Creation" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during the opening sequence with Dr. Eggman ** "Dr. Eggman Showdown" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard during the first fight scenes ** Tails tells Brooke to believe in herself, an obvious reference to his theme song of the same name from ''Sonic Adventure ** "Tornado Time" from Sonic Lost World ''is heard when Brooke defeats robots all by herself ** Infinite creates an army of fakes, like he did in ''Sonic Forces ** "Battle With Infinite - Second Bout" from Sonic Forces ''is heard when Infinite unleashes his wrath ** Shadow calls Infinite weak, a nod to ''Sonic Forces: Episode Shadow ** "Death Egg Robot (Phase 3)" from Sonic Forces ''is heard during the final battle scenes ** The Super Sonic theme from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard when Olivia turns into Super Olivia ** An instrumental of "Live Life" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''plays as the end credits theme * Dr. Eggman says Orbot and Cubot wouldn't like him when he's angry. Cubot thinks Dr. Eggman will turn into ''The Incredible Hulk, which is what this bit is referencing * Olivia is heard listening to "Japan" by Shawn Mendes * Olivia's foes come from the following episodes: ** "Encountered by Dani" ** "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree" ** "Boy Story" ** "The Terrible Service" ** "Underneath the Kitchen" ** "Olivia's Halloween Party" ** "One Gossiping Weed" * Olivia calls in reinforcements from the following episodes: ** "Greasy Antics" ** "This Is Olivia, Signing Off" ** "All About The Vase" ** "What Goes On When Olivia Isn't At Work" ** "The Black Friday Deal" * Brennan mentions a Thanos snap, from Avengers: Infinity War Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:A Day in the Life of Olivia